Voice Of The Water
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos hurts Kairi, the others go to stop him and avenge their friend, who ends up being the trump card they need to beat the evil Portal Master. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Blaze belongs to robotman25 (who helped me come up with Kairi's appearance when she gets her Skyelemental). Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **Voice Of The Water**

It was rather chaotic at the Academy that day as ten Portal Masters waited worriedly outside the medbay as their friend, the eleventh Portal Master, was inside with Master Eon and Mags. The inventor came out and she looked very upset. "Whatever Kaos did, it was pretty powerful," she admitted.

"He hit Kairi with an electric shock," Crystal said. "She really screamed."

"I'm afraid Kaos caused her more pain than just a shock," said Master Eon, coming towards them. "He made her scream to the point that she has now lost her voice."

Rachel stepped forward worriedly. "Is…Is it permanent?" She asked fearfully.

"Thankfully, no," he said. "But I'm not sure how long it will be before Kairi can speak again."

Blaze, Drew, Jamie, and Elliott were furious at Kaos while Rachel, Katie, Isabel, Bree, Amelia, and Crystal went in to check on the Water Portal Master, who was in tears as they gathered around her to comfort her. Thumpback, who had heard what had happened, stormed into the Academy looking ready to lose his temper, which was rare for him, but when it came to Kairi being hurt, the giant whale was ready to hurt the person who hurt his mermaid. He entered the medbay and the female Portal Masters stepped back to allow the whale to comfort his girlfriend, who hugged him and sniffled sadly. "I'm here, my beautiful mermaid," he said softly.

Amelia gently brushed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and indicated that they leave the whale to comfort their teammate and she nodded, picking up Crystal and following the other four out to the hallway. Seeing the male Portal Masters were trying to hold in their anger but having a tough time doing so, Rachel took a deep breath. "Maybe we should do some training for a bit before coming up with a plan to deal a blow to Kaos he won't soon forget?" She suggested.

Silent agreement floated between them and it was a few hours later that they all met in the meeting room with their partners beside them. Roller Brawl hugged Blaze and he held her tight. "My flaming fire, please," she pleaded with him softly. "Please calm down for Kairi and for me."

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course, my beautiful rose," he said.

Isabel was in Rattleshake's arms as he nuzzled her comfortingly and Freeze Blade was doing the same with Katie. Enigma had Jamie wrapped up in his cloak as he rubbed the boy's back to comfort him, Trigger Happy was standing still for once and comforting Bree, Knightmare was standing beside Drew and gently squeezed the young man's shoulder in comfort, Crusher picked up Amelia and held her comfortingly, Echo stood by Elliott as he comforted her, and Crystal was clinging to Starcast as the four-armed ninja comforted her. Rachel swallowed as she tried to start the meeting, but was having a hard time not breaking down because she was upset over one of her best friends being hurt and Magna Charge came over, pulling her close to him and letting her cling to him as he rubbed her back. "Shh, my proton," he said softly to her.

Sniffling, she nodded and smiled at him, giving him a quick, loving kiss on the mouth before she turned back to the others and stood straighter. "Kaos is going to pay for what he did," she said, getting all their attentions. "Because he hurt Kairi, we were unable to stop his latest plan on stealing the Traptanium he was after."

"Should we go with the same plan we had before?" Isabel asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "But with some slight changes. Suggestions?"

"The ten of us should split up," Blaze spoke up. "And stay with our partners at all times."

Elliott stood up. "We could attack from ten different sides," he said. "Each of us picking a part of Kaos' fortress and storming it. If we do that, none of the guards can call for reinforcements."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Alright then," she said as Master Eon came in and he held a blueprint of Kaos' new fortress. There were exactly ten guarded areas and Rachel circled them. "Okay, there's a moat with a gate that leads to inside at this side of the castle."

"Echo and I can sneak in there," Elliott said. "I can use my ice to freeze the guards and Echo can save her Siren Scream to rattle Kaos' brain."

Echo smiled at him. "Oh, I plan to do exactly that," she said.

Katie looked at another point. "I could use one of my wind twisters to get me and Freeze Blade up to this point," she said.

Rachel nodded and then handed out the other points to the others. Isabel and Rattleshake would take out the guards near the barred window of the dungeon and sneak in that way with Rattleshake's poison gun to melt the locks and bars, Jamie and Enigma would surprise the guards at the door while Bree and Trigger Happy would confuse the guards above the door, Drew and Knightmare would join Blaze and Roller Brawl in storming the castle from the front, Amelia would cover two points with both Crusher and Astroblast with the Light Supercharger blinding the guards and Crusher bringing his hammer down to smash the lookout points, Rachel would not only cover two more points with both Magna Charge and Ambush helping her, but she would also try to encase the inside the the castle in the bubble so that Kaos wouldn't be alerted to the attack until Blaze, Drew, Roller, and Knightmare were inside and ready to storm in, and finally Crystal and Starcast would handle the last point with the young girl distracting the guards with her cuteness and big eyes while Starcast snuck up and dealt with them. "Okay," said Rachel. "Let's go get 'em."

* * *

The plan was successful and they were all in position at the doors that led to Kaos' throne room and Blaze was given the honor of breaking down both doors with his fire. But the sight that met their eyes made them stop in shock. "Oh, no," Katie said fearfully.

Apparently, Kaos had gotten the Traptanium and he was about ready to full absorb it. "Too late, Poser Masters and Skylosers!" The evil Portal Master boasted as he began to absorb the Traptanium.

"Hit him with everything you've got!" Rachel cried out and everyone charged in with the ten Portal Masters powering up to their Imaginator Powers and attacking rapidly, but Kaos just met all their attacks, to their shock and Echo and Elliott went for the Traptanium Crystal to shatter it, but it was protected by a barrier Kaos put up, so they couldn't shatter it and Kaos raised one hand, sending his lightning attack at them all and making them all fall to the floor in pain. Blaze managed to stand up, as did Rachel.

"Rachel, activate your Skyelemental," the Fire/Undead Portal Master suggested.

Nodding, she pressed the golden-coined headband in her hair and her golden armor and golden aura appeared and she and Blaze attacked Kaos, but were thrown back. Rachel caught her friend and they watched as Kaos was ready to completely absorb the crystal until a huge anchor took out part of the wall and they all saw Thumpback there with Kairi on his shoulder and both were ready to take on anything. Kaos laughed at them. "You think you can do anything to stop me?" He mocked. "If I recall right, you lost your voice, didn't you, fish girl?"

Kairi looked at him angrily and he laughed again. "You can do nothing to stop me. Not even your fishy boyfriend can stop me!"

"I beg to differ, Kaos," Thumpback growled and swung his anchor, but Kaos sent his lightning attack at him and Rachel's eyes widened in shock. The giant whale saw it too and grabbed Kairi.

"Rachel, catch her!" He said, tossing the Water Portal Master toward the Tech Portal Master, who quickly used her telekinesis to catch her friend and set her down safely along with Blaze, who was struggling to reach his sword when a terrible scream filled the room and they watched as Thumpback hit the floor, looking like his skin was burning as it was beginning to turn red. Horror filled them all and Kairi felt her horror turn to anger and she turned to Kaos, who had turned back to the Traptanium Crystal. Taking a deep breath, Kairi opened her mouth and the sharpest, piercing note anyone had ever heard filled the room.

Kaos screamed as his ears began hurting and he couldn't concentrate on his task. A blue aura surrounded Kairi as light blue shoulder pads appeared on her shoulders, her clothing became a shirt that had a water wave's pattern on it and blue pants with dark blue boots. As her scream had managed to knock away some of the floor so that a moat would appear around them, light blue scale armor appeared on the sides of her legs and transformed her legs into a turquoise-colored mermaid tail. Shell bracelets wrapped around her wrists and every weapon known to the Water element merged with her bracelets and she dove into the moat, swimming around as Kaos tried to track her and blast her, but she kept ahead of him, blasting him with her Siren Song attack and hitting him with Water Orbs after using her healing powers on Thumpback to help him. Kairi then discovered a new attack as she made the water splash up and spray at Kaos to further annoy him as she continued to use her voice to make his ears ring constantly. Everyone else covered their ears as they watched and with one last Siren Song attack, Kaos was defeated once again and he quickly retreated, proclaiming like he always did that he'd soon return.

Kairi swam over to Thumpback and used more of her healing power on him. "Are you alright, my handsome hunk?" She asked, her voice making the words into a melody that washed over everyone else and restored their strength.

The giant whale looked at Kairi with wide eyes. "Kairi?" He asked in shock.

Rachel and Blaze instantly recognized what had happened. "She's gained her Skyelemental!" They said in unison.

Elliott nodded in awe. "She's now one with the Water Element," he said.

"That's our girl!" Echo cheered happily.

Kairi turned to them. "Are you all alright?" She asked, the melodic-tuned words washing over them again and healing their injuries.

Crystal ran up to her. "Your voice!" She said in awe. "You have a healing voice!"

"She's right," Rachel said. "Your Skyelemental is turning your words into a melodic tune that is helping us heal."

Kairi smiled brightly and then looked down at herself and was in awe at seeing her turquoise tail and she looked in the water at her reflection, seeing the rest of her clothes and she then saw a shell headband in her hair and the shells were colored a pretty blue. She turned to her friends and smiled, her eyes glowing blue as well. "We have won another victory, my friends," she said.

Again, the healing melodic tune healed the last of their injuries and they all headed for the Academy with most of them walking while Echo swam in the water and allowed Elliott to ride on her back while Kairi and Thumpback swam side by side as the Water Portal Master marveled at her new powers and the giant whale couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend.

Master Eon greeted them at the Academy, smiling as he saw Kairi leap into the air out of the water and her tail turned back into her legs as she somersaulted into the air and Thumpback caught her, holding her lovingly. "Well done, everyone," the guardian of Skylands said. "And well done to you, Kairi. You have gained your Skyelemental."

"Thank you, Master Eon," she said before closing her eyes and her new power faded away gently until the only evidence of it was her blue seashell headband. Rachel stepped towards her.

"Kairi, you're today's hero," she said. "You not only helped us heal, but you stopped Kaos too."

She smiled. "Well, I can only take a little credit," she said. "You guys helped a lot too and made Kaos frustrated to the point that he would get very frustrated with me fighting back."

They smiled at her humbleness. "Two down, nine to go," Blaze said.

"Who will get their Skyelemental next?" Crystal asked.

"We'll know when it happens," Master Eon said with a gentle smile.

For not even he knew who would gain their Skyelemental next, but if the speed it was happening kept up, he knew it wouldn't be long before they'd all gain their Skyelementals.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
